The Crimson Loftwing
by CCRA
Summary: A simple retelling of how Link met his Loftwing. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi! This is my First Story in FF. So please little to no flames. Anyways enjoy!**

**I do not own Skyward Sword. Miyamoto/Nintendo does.**

Flapping of wings. Feathers of red. Eyes of dark. Talons of orange.

The Crimson Loftwing is a powerful and rare Loftwing to have in Skyloft. Imagine the Skyloftians surprise when they spotted one in the sky. The dark eyes scanned the island below, flying in circles as if to find something.

They were right. The Crimson Loftwing was looking for something. A partner. It kept calling into the island of Skyloft below, disturbing some of the wildlife living below, but it kept calling for its partner.

Rumors occurred during the time, about its looking for something, or showing them an omen, and everyone went out to see the red bird. Except for someone. Link. He was too busy stuck in detention to even go out. He was framed for Groose's doing, and now he was stuck there for 15 minutes, before he can leave the Sky Academy.

Link stared out of the window, seeing the Loftwings above and feeling really bored, as he tapped nervously on the table, desperately wanting to see the Loftwing for himself. With a hand on carrying his head, and arm on table, Link stared out, trying to see the red blur that everyone was talking about.

"Link. You can go now." Link snapped out of his stupor, seeing that the teacher was allowing him to go. Link scurried out of the room, stuffing his books in his bag and he hurried outside to find the bird.

It was too late. The bird was gone. The sun was setting, and Link sighed. He didn't hear the bird's calls again in the dark sky. Everyone knew that Loftwings can't really see properly in the dark, so the Crimson Loftwing must have left to have shelter. He trudge up the stair that was leading to the Statue of the Goddess, knowing that Zelda was up there. He heard chatter up there, so he stopped and tried to eavesdrop.

"-You know that Crimson Loftwing is mine!" Link perked up, trying find out who that male voice was until he realized it was just Groose. Why does he think the bird is his? It might be for someone else!

"I don't think so..." Conversations went for a little while longer until Link heard Zelda ask Groose to leave. The red head went down the steps, glaring as soon he saw Link, muttering under his breath about Link.

Link went up the steps, seeing Zelda waiting for him. She sat in the middle of the circle, smiling as soon she saw Link. Link smiled back and sat down next to her, and they both looked into the dark sky, seeing the stars up close.

"I wonder what the Crimson Loftwing is here for..." Zelda mumbled aloud, her eyes showing to others that she is thinking really hard.

Link merely shrugged. "I think he's here for something..." He trailed off, not really knowing of the intentions of the Crimson Loftwing. Zelda leaned into Link, feeling warmth spread through her body as soon she made contact with Link, making her blush slightly. Link didn't mind.

"Yeah... but what? I think he's here for a partner! But what is _Crimson_ Loftwing doing here? I thought they disappeared or something." Zelda said aloud, speaking what's on her mind.

Link pondered about that too. "Yeah... It's strange isn't it? I hope he comes back tomorrow. I never really met him, I was stuck in detention!"

The two talked for a while, before they went back to the Sky Academy, separating to get back to their own bedrooms. Link didn't bother to change his clothes, he jumped into his bed, his head hitting the soft surface of his pillow. Link took one look at his window, seeing the stars twinkle in the dark sky.

"I hope he comes back..." Link murmured once again, muffled by the pillow, and he drifted into sleep, hearing the call of the Crimson Loftwing play into his head one more time.


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang signaling that it was the end of the day of school. Students packed everything they got, quickly getting out of the classrooms. Link was no exception. He rushed out, and got into his room, quickly throwing his bag across the room, landing on the bed, before rushing out once again. He left the Sky Academy, the rest of them doing their own thing. Link wanted to be alone this time.

He walked to the Goddess Statue, running up the steps. He saw that nobody was there this time. He looked to the sky, his blue eyes scanning for the Crimson Loftwing. Knights flew across the sky on their colored Loftwings, though none of them had a red color that Link was looking for.

_I wouldn't say that I'm bored... but when I was little... I managed to find myself look up at the sky...Why is that?_

Link was determined to find out where that red bird was until he saw a bird shape fly towards him. He thought it was Zelda and her Loftwing, Grace.

But he saw a vibrant red color, with an orange beak, heading straight at him, with beauty and grace, making Link stare at it in awe. But Link was shocked as the bird headed for him. "Wh- What the-?!" Link gasped out. "The Red bird is coming this way!"

Link took a few steps back, using his arms as a shield against the wind, as the Loftwing was a few meters away, flapping his red wings up and down, as it stared at Link, as if looking at a long lost friend. The Crimson Loftwing landed in front of him, folded his wings, Link staring at him, open-mouthed.

_When the Crimson Loftwing landed, I was dumbfounded. I was amazed. When I stared into his eyes, it seemed to say: "Hello. I have long awaited your arrival, and this moment..." I still don't know why it seemed to say that._

Link slowly reached out to touch the Crimson Loftwing, and he touched the beak of the bird. It seemed to accept his presence. Link felt something in his heart link in with the Crimson Loftwing, making Link think that this was finally his Loftwing.

_When I touched the Loftwing. Something told me that this is my Loftwing. I finally have a Loftwing, like the others. And I felt that my bond was stronger than all others._

Link smiled at the bird, the Loftwing didn't say anything, but Link saw a small smile on the beak and a twinkle in his eyes.

_And when I finally rode the Loftwing... it was the most amazing thing ever, I never tell any commands, because my bird seemed to know what I was thinking. Any Loftwing will _never_ replace Crimson. The name seemed to fit in with him._

"Let's go for a ride, Crimson." Link said, not knowing why he said it. Crimson seemed to agree with him, making a squawk of agreement. Without any instruction, Link hopped on the Loftwing, and Crimson took off as soon as Link felt he was ready. Link whooped in the sky, he wind rushing by took away his words, as Link gripped on the feathers of the Loftwing. They flew around the island, seeing them in different angles, and everyone saw the two, and the waved at Link, who couldn't wave back, since he was too busy trying to balance himself.

Not far away, Zelda and her father Gaepora, watched them fly. Zelda felt torn. She was happy for him, and really surprised that Link actually bonded with the Crimson Loftwing, but the other side of her felt really jealous of the special bond they shared right at that moment.

Gaepora smiled at the two flying through the sky. He knew that Link was in safe hands, because he read that the Crimson Loftwing will take care of their masters until the end.

"They're a good pair, aren't they?" Gaepora said, placing a hand on Zelda's shoulders, and he knew that Zelda was a bit jealous of the two, reasons why, he doesn't know.

Zelda forced the words out of her mouth, but later, she agreed with her words, knowing that Link was always there for her, and being jealous of someone bonding with their Loftwing was not nice, especially if she felt it herself. "Yes. They're really a good pair. I bet that they'll be great when their knights!"

_The Crimson Loftwing is the best Loftwing out there. In my opinion._

**AN: I felt that this was rushed. But whatever. I hope you enjoyed!**

**This was loosely based on the Manga, the pre-Skyward Sword one. It was a mixed between the Manga and SS.**

**The Italics was Link's thoughts.**


End file.
